


Valentine Cards

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [126]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 18:42:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2632280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Clint teaches a bunch of first graders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine Cards

**Author's Note:**

> "Mr. Clint, sir?" Debbie raised her hand. The first graders - especially Clint’s, although he could be biased - were all polite and knew that during class time, its rude to talk when Mr. Clint was talking unless you raised your hand.

Today, they were talking about their Valentine’s cards. Mr. Clint had told the class that they were making a card for each of their valentine. They don’t have to have just one. They could give each of their classmates one and it’d be okay.

"Yes, Debbie?" 

"Are you not going to make a card for your valentine?" She asked and the class started murmuring under their breaths about Clint’s valentine. "You do have a valentine right?"

"I do." Clint smiled proudly. "I’m making my husband a valentine card when I get an idea for one."

"You’re married, Mr. Clint?" Joey asked.

"Yes, I am."

"To a girl, right?" Arthur confirmed.

"No, silly. Mr. Clint is married to a boy. He said ‘husband’, didn’t he?" Sarah rolled her eyes at Arthur.

"Oh." Arthur mumbled. "Is he handsome, then?"

"Very." Clint nodded. "He’s the most handsome man I know."

"Is he nice?" Kim asked.

"He is. He’s very kind too. And smart. And funny."

"What’s his name?" Reyna asked, a little too giddy.

"His name is Phil."

"I know a Phil! He’s my neighbor." Peter said.

"Well, I’m pretty sure you all know  _my_  Phil. His full name is Phil Coulson”

Sophie gasped. “Mr. Phil Coulson? The principal?” Clint smiled and nodded. “That’s so cool!” 

There was another set of murmurs of agreement between the students.

"Do you love him?" Matthew asked Clint.

"I do."

"How much? My mommy says, if you don’t love someone at least this much" Sheila extended her arms away from herself as far as it would go "then you should prolly find someone you’ll love better because its unfair for the other person."

"Lucky for me, I love him more than this much." Clint extended his arms too.

"That’s good." Sheila smiled at him. "Does he love you?"

"Well, since he’s still with me, I’m hoping he does. If not, then I’ll have to let him leave. And that’ll be very sad, don’t you think so?"

The children all nodded silently. 

"That’s why, during Valentine’s day, we make sure to let the people we love know that we love them - so that they don’t forget. So everybody, make sure that your valentine receives your card okay?" There was a chorus of ‘Yes, Mr. Clint.’ "Now, after you finish your cards, try to keep them as nice as possible for card giving next week."

—-

Valentine’s day

As expected, Clint got a card from each of his students. He smiled at all of them and read them all individually. Everyone did their best, and with that, his desk exploded with pink-ness. 

"Well, aren’t we Mr. Popular?" 

"Hi, Tasha." Clint read a card at random again, just because he can. "You jealous? You didn’t get anything from the kids?" 

Natasha didn’t grace that one with an answer, instead she picked out the only purple envelope from the bottom of the pile and waved it in front of his face. “Looks like you have a black sheep.”

Clint frowned. He didn’t even notice that one. He took the envelope from Natasha and opened it.

> _Since time began_   
>  _Predestined to be as one._   
>  _We’ve been together before_   
>  _In other lifetimes_   
>  _We’ve fought dragons_   
>  _And have been torn from each others arms_   
>  _Yet our love prevailed._   
>  _We’ve walked on this earth many times together_   
>  _Perhaps for a moment_   
>  _Perhaps for years_   
>  _But our heart is one heart_   
>  _And we were meant to be._   
>  _So when our time on earth_   
>  _Once again comes to a close_   
>  _Have no worries my dear_   
>  _For we will find each other again_   
>  _And again_   
>  _And again._   
>  _For our love is ageless_   
>  _Eternal_   
>  _A love for all time._   
>    
>  _\- Dawn Choike -_
> 
> _Well, we might not have fought dragons, we could have just been farmers but I know we still found each other._
> 
> _I love you. Happy Valentine’s Day._
> 
> _-Phil_
> 
> _P.S. I made dinner and tried to make it as romantic as possible… so I’m expecting something in return. ;)_

Clint smiled at the letter in his hand. 

"You two are sweet - disgusting levels but still sweet." Natasha commented. "You’re lucky the people here don’t mind the sap."

"Shut up. As if you and Barnes don’t fill this school with sap just as much as we do." Clint rolled his eyes at her.

"Hey, we keep it at minimum. Unlike your shameless flirting with Phil in the faculty lounge." Natasha said before she made her way out of his classroom.

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/102875943116/day-3435834-still-no-progress-on-my-internet)


End file.
